Wedding Night
by Bloody Forsty
Summary: Raskreia father, the former lord arranged marriage between Rai and his beloved daughter. Using his authority as the lord and successfully make Rai agree. Raskreia know thing couldn't get anymore worst, so How would Rai react on their wedding night? Leave her alone? Or fill his duty as a husband? Let's find out. Guys! -.- It my first attempt so please feel free to criticize! En
1. Wedding Night

Raskreia pov

The day pass by rapid speed, today I become Rai official bride, A Noblesse one and only bride. Rai is still outside escorting the guest back to their mansion. And here I am sitting nervously on his bed in the master bedroom waiting for his presence. Suddenly a foot step rang through the corridor. My heart beat faster as the sound get closer. The door open reveal a breath taking Rai wearing a white tuxedo. He walk into the room while removing his tuxedo put it on a sofa near the wide window just like the one in his living room. Every move he make are elegantly

Noticing that I stare without blinking he turn to look at me, our eyes meet. Quickly, I embarrassedly move my eyes to wander somewhere other than him. Thing really is awkward but then he finally decided to speak "Make yourself at home, it getting quite dark please feel free to take a shower first" the sentence stop there. After that, he drop his body on the sofa and began his usual routine by staring at the moon AGAIN. Maybe thing would happen when I finish my shower? Feeling worried and excited at the same time I quickly get of the bed, grab a towel by one of the closet and make my way into the shower. Luckily, there is a bathroom connect to this bedroom so I wouldn't have to walk around the mansion finding a restroom like finding Nemo. After I make sure I scrub myself clean I wrapped my self in a soft towel before GOD seriously? I forget to bring my clothes with me and now I have to walk into the bedroom and grab my clothes in front of Rai. I rarely be this careless, well I sleep alone anyway so even if this sometime happen what should I worried about? But now I'm living with Rai how could I not be worried??? Have no other choice I open the door. And guess what? My clothes are still in the suitcase and I sat the it in front of Rai sofa!!! Just Perfect!!! I walk nervously toward my suitcase and I could see Rai eyes shown a bit of a shock...he must have not expect me to walk half naked and now trying to find my night dress in the enormous suitcase. I should've pack a bit less, with the gigantic suitcase full of everyday clothes, I spent quite sometime rummage the whole thing and still could not find my dress. Maybe because of my pitiful situation, Rai get of the sofa and walk toward the bathroom to get his shower. This action make me feel more relax because how in the world could I focus when someone looking at half-naked me while I'm struggling finding my clothes?!!

I decided to wear a backless white nightgown which my friends persuaded into purchase it by saying that I look stunning. So why not try it tonight? The dress is a little thin to be honest but the Cotton felt soft to the touch and who care if I look good in it?? The bath room door open showing Rai wearing his usual white shirt and pants but the first three button of his shirt are Unbutton showing off his white skin and a bit of his muscular chest. He wipe his damp hair while looking at me with a blank expression before retreat his eyes away from me and again walk toward the window and staring at the moon. I hop onto the bed and wait from him to do something. Half and hour past he still looking outside the window.

"It's quite dark, take a rest first" hearing his word, I become somewhat speechless. Do he want me to make the first move or something? Doesn't it suppose to be our wedding night? Feeling a bit disappoint and annoyed, I jump of the bed and walk to stand behind him. "Rai, Are you going to stand there all night watching the moon all night?" His back still facing me as he answer "Today is a full moon, I want to see a bit more, I will rest when it disappear" "... Do you remember what happen today at all?" "Wedding?" "Our wedding day and now it a wedding night" "today is a tired day so please go and take a rest" The way he dodge my questions and answer them with an answer that are not relate at all anger me. "Rai...Look at me" I demand him but he still keep the same posture. "Rai...look at me!!!Why are you looking away? Do you dislike me that much?" I couldn't hold back so I shout loudly. At this time he finally turn around and look at me with a blank expression. "You need to fill your duty as a husband" I speak up with all my courage. "Raskreia...we don't need this" "yes I do and I won't regret this, not ever! Only if you are the one who regret this" "regret is impractical to me" "Then What are you waiting for?" I tried to sound brave but it turn out like begging. Seeing no reaction from him I closes my eyes and hug his waist tightly wanting to see what will he do next? Will he just let me do what i want or will he pull me away? But neither of them happen, instead I feel my self being lift up and before I know it I come into contact with a soft mattress. I reopen my eyes and spot Rai at the end of the mattress. He adjust his body and move his perfect face closer and closer to mine. Suddenly my lip are cover with another soft pair and then when I know that Rai is kissing me. His tongue moving around as if he asking me to open my mouth wider so I did. That when I feel his tongue get into my mouth and explore every corner of them freely. He finally pull out when I feel my self run of breath. "I want to control myself but it look like you won't leave me alone, so let me fulfill my duty as a husband tonight". He gave a playful smile. His sudden changing expression make a shiver run down my spine. I shouldn't have provoke

him but now too late to even feel regret. "I won't be merciful" I feel a hand rip open my nightgown apart exposing all my skin to the cold breeze. "You are flawless Raskreia..."

No one pov

Rai trial his hand over her breast. One of his palm cupped her breast while another caress her soft cheek until it reach her neck. "So beautiful..." she heard him speak before she felt a throbbing pain in her neck. Rai have bitten her. She expect it to be painful but instead a pleasure build up in her, couldn't resist, she let out a low moan. Rai drink a mouthful of blood. Satisfy, he pull off and lick her wound close. A trial of red blood dripping from his mouth staining his white shirt. "Rai...you..." she call out his name, her expression soften as she open her mouth and bitted him back. Both of their eyes grow and the blood contact successfully form. The blood exchange between nobles indicate they accept each other, and now officially a mate for life. "Rai..."She gave out a low hiss when she feel his finger reach her clit. "Did I give you permission to speak, future lord?" His finger insert into her slowly and move in a slow pace. Not long after he insert his second finger and third earning another cute moan from his wife throat. "Rai...please...ugh...don't ...tease...". "What do you want?" "I..." "tell me" "I want you Rai, please..." Hearing his wife begging he remove his hand and began to unbutton his shirt showing off what underneath those white cotton which no one except her will able to witness and touch them. He started to removed his pants but in a teasing manner revealing his hard throbbing erection which make her heart skip and turn her up even more as she blush harder. "Like what you're seeing?" He let out a playful smirk. When everything are out of the way he climb on the bed and began to tease her with his skillful finger and mouth. After he felt her turning wet enough and ready for him did he stop. "This is going to be hurt Raskrei, but I won't make you regret this, my wife" she feel his hot erection press at her small entrance. Rai thrust in in one fluid stroke making her head tipped back And a whimper escape her beautiful pink lip. Feeling himself being squish tightly he can't help but began to moved in a slow pace at first. Raskreia desperately holding on to his broad shoulders as he quicken his pace. Not long before they are moving together in a matching rhythm. Sound of skin slapping against skin and sinful moan rang through out the room.

"R-..aa...ai-...i...nghhhhh" Raskreia shout loudly when she reach her first climax. Hearing his name being call so addictively by his wife he knew that he was done. He thrust a few more time before the pleasure finally broke as he growl and release his seed deep inside her. A warm squash of liquid are being pour inside her deepest part making her shiver in delight as her arm hold onto his neck tightly. With his thing still buried inside her Rai dropped his body near her but to the left, afraid that he would crush his little wife. "Did I go overboard?" "No...Rai...It really wonderful" "Then, That's good" He smile softly before he picked his body up. She look at him with a confused expression and that when she feel him turn hard inside her again. "Rai...you can't be..." He smirk naughtily "I think the night is still young, don't you think so?" Her widely open her knowing that tomorrow thing will be a pain for sure.


	2. Next morning

Next morning

Raskreia pov

I wake up finding my leg numb and unable to move. It's really a surprise that I felt asleep as noble never sleep unless it essential or gravely injured. What surprise me even more was that Rai also sound asleep beside me. I could hear his steady and peaceful breath. He look so peaceful and relax, an expression that I never seen before.

The light from the window shine in expose his muscular chest . It neither too muscular nor plain, just a perfect size that any female would drool if they get a glance at it. But I hope I'm the only one who able to admire it. Luckily there are blankets cover his lower waist or else I would faint. Suddenly he stirred in his sleep making my heart stop. I'm not ready to face him after what happen last night. It's true that I'm the one who provoke him, but who would have guess he reacted this way. I thought he wouldn't pay any attention on my action at all. Seeing him make no movement I continue to Stare at those body admire every inch and piece of it as it might be the first and last time I get to see them. I raised my hand to touched his hair and surprised by how soft it was. I messed his smooth hair a bit, after that I moved my hand to caressed his face, cheek, jaw and finally his soft mouth which still have a faint trace of my blood linger on them, out of sudden his eye flew open. His crimson pupil move to look at my hand and then my face. I was froze by his sudden awaken so I didn't have enough time to retreat my hand. "What are you doing?" I took my hand off his face in speed of light before I answered "I'm chilling? I guess" "You guess?" He questioned

My answer while getting himself of the bed making the blanket fell and exposed his manhood. I opened my eyes widely and my face burn with embarrassment. He extend his hand toward me making me giving him a doubtful expression. "let me take you to the shower, after what happen last night I don't think you able to walk for several days". Only after what he said I noticed my entire body cover with a sticky white thing especially the lower part of my abdomen. I extent my hand indicated for him to pick me up as he did. He carried me in a bridal style while I hold stubbornly onto his neck afraid that I would slip off his arm and break my legs as couldn't move my legs at all. Our skin touched since we were both naked. At least holding onto Rai is better than falling of his arm and break my leg in a disgraceful manner. What kind of noble that break her leg just by falling? I would turn into a joke and dishonor my father and Rai reputation. We reach bathroom in less than a minute with his long wide legs and put me in a tub as he fill them with warm water. I flinch when the water hit my skin then once more when Rai hand collide with my body helping me scrub of the dirt evidence from last night.

Finishing cleaning both of us, Rai join in the tub as well. =.= I forgot to mention that the tub is quite small. Two adult squishing in together wasn't a very wise idea, I couldn't straighten my cramp leg. In the end we end up with me being on top with my back cover by his chest.

Quite some time have past but he still didn't move an inch. Curious I turn my head to peek a glance at him. Jesus Christ, Curiosity kill me, he looking straight into my crimson pupil. "What's wrong?" "I... think it time to get out?" "I see..." he intent to hold my waist and lift me off of the tub but his hand slip and it instead hold me by breasts. I accidentally let of a soft moan as We both lay out a stunned expression. I felt something soft poking my back before it also turn harder and bigger. "Rai..." I stuttered. "Don't move" "Huh?" He lift me up completely making me stand on my unsteadily legs. "Wha-..." His manhood poke at my entrance before I feel it spread me open. "R-a...i Can we...continue this lat- ahhhh...". My voice broke when his penis buried deep inside me in one furious thrust. My legs couldn't hold my weight anymore and my body start to fall down slowly. That when Rai turn me around before his thing is began to penetrated inside me again. His strong hand raise both my thigh up and clasp it around his waist in order to penetrated even deeper. I held onto his neck tightly as he quicken his pace. We both let out a lustful voice. My breast are hover in the air before Rai sucking it like sucking a baby. Unless I get pregnant by him or else, haha no milk gonna come out. I moan and giggled at the same time laughing at my own nonsense thought. This action got Rai attention as he stop sucking my breast and look at me with his glowing crimson eyes. A moment later he chuckles making a warning bell rang in my head. "How's the sound of bearing my kids, hmm? Darling" he smirk erotically "..." oh my godddd!!! I totally forgot that he could read mind!!!! I'm dead!! What if he gonna get me pregnant for real? Ughhhhh I'm too young to bear a child!!! (Yeah too young, you are almost 500 years old) Without any warning his pace quicken and each time it get more powerful. At last We climax at the same time. Like last night he came inside me again but this time it pour directly into my womb! Rai seriously wanting to get me pregnant!!! Our leg gave in as we fall to the floor. We stay there without moving for what feel like hours. He pull his thing off with White sticky thing pour out together. Doesn't it suppose to be a shower? Why do I feel myself even more dirty? Dammm. If I could feel my lower body before, now I don't even think I know it exist. This is the longest shower I ever had in my life. Rai began to clean us all over again. The most embarrassing part was that he wiped me dry with a towel and helped me put on my cloth. I insist on doing thing myself but my sore body and my poor leg betray my words. "I will make us breakfast" "what time is it?" I asked. "Nearly 10" "...-.- breakfast at 10 and what time will I have my lunch?" "we could enjoy some snacks in the afternoon and i will give you a tour around the mansion" "huh? Tour?"

"It's a traditional that husband should give their wife a tour around their hom-..mansion after they married"

"Could it be delay to another time? I can't walk..."

"I will carry you, now it settle" and he walk off leaving no room for me to protest.


	3. Noblesse

After the afternoon snacks

He's really carry me around the mansion just as he said he would. Holding me in bridal style(my hand clasp around his neck yet again)he introduce all the room including the library, kitchen garden... The mansion itself have the same size as the castle. I payed him a visit many time before but the only two places I know is his corridor and living room, I doubt any noble know more than that. We spent a whole noon looking around. We finally arrived back in our living room, he drop me back on the soft sofa as quickly strengthen my leg to If full length. I'm a pure blood Noble and yet I couldn't walk for several days. = imagine if I am a human I might can't walk for whole month. The thought cost me to have a goosebump. "What's wrong?" "Huh?" "You're shivering" "Just thinking about stuff!" "..."

"Rai..." " hmm?" "Can you help

me...go to the bathroom?"

No one pov

Half way to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. "You can open the door first, I'll be okay from here, I think..." Couldn't drop his wife on the floor he decided to bring her with him and open the door.

Gejutel on the other side twitch his mouth at the two newlywed couple display lovely dovey behavior. "Err hmm Err, Mr and Mrs Cadis It's my pleasure to invite you to my newborn grandson celebration that will occur two days from now" "Can I not go?" Gejutel let out a horrific face"Did I do something that offend you?" "No!! Everything is fine, but I can't walk and I can't keep rely on Rai to help me moving" Rai shot a glance at Raskreia. Gejutel an experience old man could roughly guess what make her can't walk. He chuckle in his mind before he suggest "I could offer you a carriage, The horses that attach to it have a speed as fast a noble" "Really? But I still don't wan-" "I know lord have so much work so I invited Mrs Cadis in behalf of his place..."Gejutel sound upset making Raskreia mouth twitch "Fine!!! What do you think Rai?" *nod his head* "Great! then it decided" Gejutel let out a favor voice "wait! there's one more thing, as you aware that your wedding is only known between upper class nobles due to secret of noblesse identity, our descendant might commit impolite behavior so please forgive them on my behalf". After that he took off while Rai watching emotionlessly. Raskreia clear her throat twice to get Rai attention. "...Rai...my...bathroom..." "Oh! I'm sorry, let's go".

Things happen as usual except this last two night Raizel seat in his chair and Raskreia accompany him with an awkward silence. Two days later a horse carriage arrived and they took off. Arriving at Gejutel mansion Rai fetch Raskreia by her waist as usual earning a jealously glare from another male nobles as they've only known Raskreia as the daughter of the lord but not Raizel the noblesse. Witness the complicate situation Raskreia tried asking rai to put her down but her stubborn husband didn't. Thus, She hide her face in his chest and ignore everything all the way to the celebration hall. That's where she met Rozaria, her bestie.

Rai put her down in one of the sofa with her buddy and he went to get some food for them in another room. While looking and choosing the food. A gang of nobles start to form around him. They make sure not to look suspicious as they form a circle like a group meeting. "Hey!" one of the noble said to Rai while one hand put on Rai shoulder and another one grab the food from his plate. Rai put his plate down on the counter, get another one then began to pick his meal again. This action make the gang furious. "You bastard! You think you will become the lord just by dating his daughter? I tell you what, I will beat you up on his behalf!" "Beat me up?" Rai let out a small smirk. His smirk outrage the gang, they wanted to beat him into puddle immediately, still they hold back not wanting to make a scene. "You better be watch out!"

And they walk away. "What's that all about?" Rai question himself not getting the gist of their action.

Meanwhile on Raskreia side

"Hey long time no see" Rozaria sound out. "= really? I just saw you 3 days ago on my wedding" "Talk about the wedding, How did it go?" "Like what you can see" "you can't walk?" *Blush* "ohh!!! Wow didn't he go to far? It've been 2 days and with your healing ability you still can't move your leg?" *blush deeper*

"By the way did you see the boys looking jealous when Sir Rai carried you in?" "They did?" "I pity all those poor soul that didn't know their princess had already married to the noblesse, Huzz such a tough life~~~" "I wonder what's took rai so long?" "Don't you dare ignore me!!!" "You just ignore my question, so we're even!!!" Rozaria stand up and walk around Raskreia in a mocking manner. "you!!!! Wait until my legs get better!" Raskreia grit her teeth. Rozaria circling around Raskreia sofa and accidentally bump into Rai with two handful plate full of entre. Fortunately Rai have a strong grip or else the he gonna have to go and get another plate. It's a troublesome trip as Some nobles saw Rai but they didn't believe their eyes so they ignore him while the few others bow to him making thing awkward.

Rozaria: Sir I didn't mean to!

Rai: *shake his head in sign of it's okay*

Raskreia: "Woah that's lots of foods"

Rai: "I don't wish to make a second trip"

Raskreia: "Is that so?"*began to pick her fork and start digging in.

Rozaria: I guess I leave you guys alone...

Near the end of the cerebration Gejutel picked up his grandson from the elegant cradle and show off his proud white hair grandchild(Regis) to everyone.

() The second pic is just for fun~~~

He walked around the hall and finally spot Rai and his wife sitting next to each other, he hurried his step to meet them "Are you sure it's your grandson?" Raskreia ask blandly "What do you mean?" "Just asking"

"..." "Wait didn't he just born 3 days ago? How could he be that big? Born oversized?" Yet Raskreia ask another mind blown question. Gejutel looking at Rai wanting to ask for his help but end up meeting with a curious expression Rai as well "...=seriously? This couple...Err...He was born a month ago and we celebrated his 1 month anniversary not 3 days ago" "I see" she stop asking making Gejutel sigh in relief and hastily move away. "It getting late let's get back" "let's do"

Halfway of the ride a group of nobles ambush them. "What do you want?" Reskreia open the curtain and recognize some of the gang from some of the ball she attend to. "Princess We're here to save you! Please don't worry, He can't force you anymore!" Didn't understand what they said she ask back "Help What ?force Who? What in the world are you talking about?" Rai in the carriage watching them with an uninterested expression. "Don't worry we're handle him on the lord behalf!" "Wha—What?!" Thing making her even confused she should haven listen to what Rozaria said then she would understand thing better. Rai after a long time finally decided to speak "Raskreia, return first I will talk to them" "What about you?" "You can't walk" one sentence from Rai made her unable to reply back so she just gave in "okay, please take care" her show a worried expression. "I will" as he walked off the carriage and

Flew toward the gang. The driver continue his trip to the mansion. "You're actually send her off? Don't you afraid no one will beg for your life when we put you to eternal sleep?"

"What do you desire?" Rai ask back not wasting anytime. "The lord give us permission to protect and escort princess back". "protect? escort? Did he really say so?"

"You're saying we faking his order?"

"Do you usually randomly create his order just like that?"

"Huh? And if we always do, What does it have anything to do with you? Feel offend for the lord? Well too bad I don't think you will get the chance, little man!"

All of them charge toward Rai. "It seem that lord need to clear his authority once in a while..." All of them suddenly stop. "What the heck is happening?" "Ugh I can't move!" "Don't tell me it's mind control! "And Control ten of us at once? What an insane power is that? Only lord would have this much power" All of them shot a glance toward Rai, he didn't make any movement at all obviously indicate that he indeed controlling them.

"W-Wh-Who the in the world are you?!!"

"Noblesse"


	4. Raskreia

"Noblesse"

"Noblesse? What's that?" One of the Guy shout out. "I don't care who ever you are. Just die!!" The gang leader roar and shot beams of red light toward Rai as he resist the mind control. Rai stop controlling them as he block all the attacks that shooting at him like a heavy rain. "Will you stop all the fight and behave your self again? Will you promise In your name and wouldn't use the lord other as your plaything?" Rai ask when all the attack are gone. "Who care about that? It doesn't matter if I behave or not! It's matter that you will leave the world today!" All of them ignore Rai question and began attacking from all the side forming a strong group attack that even the lord would have difficulty facing them. After all they are the bloodline of the most powerful noble clan, with their secret technique and teamwork they are confidence in taking any enemy. However, It's an unfortunate that they met Rai, he block all their attack and their effortlessly. "How?!!" One of them said in an unbelievable voice. "He's as strong as the lord,.no...stronger!" "I will ask you again, Will you behave or will you rebel?" After realized that nothing could win against Rai all of them quickly kneel and ask for forgiveness. Rai being Rai, let them scram after they promised they will be a good child and won't bother him or the lord again.

In front of mansion*

Raskreia was waiting for someone to carry her down while sitting in the carriage with the driver outside. She obviously bored to death as she keep closing and opening the window curtain creating an annoying sound. At last, she finally felt Rai presence, her eyes lit up of excitement and relieved. He open the carriage door and sat next to her. "Rai!! Are you alright?! Let me check you!" Her hand moving around like an Octopus trying to spot any injury. Finding nothing she let out a happy sign that's when she notice what she had just done, retreat her hand and let out a furious blush. Seeing his wife worried about his safety he let out a small smile "Let me get you out the carriage" Rai extend his hand and scope her up. "Rai...Did you let them go?" "Hmmm?" "-,- You

just let them off after a warning or so, don't you?" *Turn his head away and ignore her question* "Raiiiiiiiiiiii-" she whined.

#=#==# time skip *several months later*

knock knock knock* one of the noble knock on the mansion door.

"Mr and Mrs Cadis, the lord request your presence" "What did he say?"

"Top secret" "...that's just like my father" "Alright, tell him we will be off shortly" Rai respond and close the door. Remember Rai is a direction challenge she lead him to the castle.

At the castle*

"Rai long time no see!!" The lord greet cheerfully.

"And my Dear Daughter! When will you give me a grandchild!" "Father!!! Just say what you have to say!!!" They argue for while as Rai remember his last time here while the lord persuade him to married Raskreia.

flash back*

"Rai, become the next lord"

"I refuse"

"Why not? It'll be fun"

"I refuse"

"You can do whatever you want!"

"I refuse"

"=... oh! You will get my daughter if you become lord"

"I refuse"

"What????! You think she not good enough??"

"...I'm a noblesse."

"Then be the lord and noblesse!

What do noblesse have anything to do with my sweetheart???"

"I refuse"

"Gejutel you go out first

"Yes my lord..."

"Raizel, I'm going to enteral sleep."

quirk his brow*

"I know it quite surprising too. I always think that if I disappear who will take care of my daughter"

"She is strong. She will be an excellent lord"

"=.= I don't need her to be excellent lord. I don't want her to carried my burden"

"...then why don't you stay until you ensure everything perfect?"

"I can't!!!! *pout* I really want to entrust my daughter to you. You are the only person I trust deeply."

"I re-..."

"Don't you dare say"I refuse!!!"

"..."

Well then I think I got no choice "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel... this is my order...you must married my daughter in the next two weeks!"

"I re-"

"This isn't a request this is an order!

You as the noblesse have to obey my order and protect my daughter as her husband!"

"..."

"I won't accept any excuses!"

"...very...well".

End of flash back*

Back to reality the daughter and the lord still arguing about the grandchildren.

"Father!! What is this top secret you talking about??! Quick isn't this is an emergency?" "Hah? What do you mean by top se-... oh I did say that...well get to the business I want both of you to go to the village which is locate at the north of our castle, find the corruption guy and destroy the rose jade, the jade that people over there believe they will have obtain eternality which is unlikely even for us nobles." "He's better be real or else..." Raskreia threaten her father. "Haha... He's certainly exist from what I heard...". "..."

"very well, we shall complete the mission" Rai agree without hesitation.

Yet another time skip

They walk along the forest toward the north and spent several days sight seeing until they met a group of people and a small child attaching with them. Seeing the stranger approaching, the group make a cautious move until a child run off toward the Rai and Raskreia earning a concern shout from the group.

The small girl look at both of them with a curious eyes "hello! I am Yuni! Nice to meet you!" The girl held out a hand toward them. Rai show no interested in communicating, Seeing this Raskreia quickly extend her hand and shake with her. "Hello! I'm Rakseria" *dart her eyes toward Rai* "We've heard about your religious, we cannot help but anticipating to join as we both heard people who participate could have the chance to see the rose jade and gain an eternal life!" Hearing that yuni cheerfulness suddenly drop and place by fear. "I don't think it's a good idea..." "Yuni ! " A tall man handsome youthful man from the group run toward her. "Uncle...they want to join..." "I know...you want to have an eternal life? We follow the religious for so long, but never even have the chance to peek at the jade expect the village chief and his daughter. I'm afraid they won't accept foreigner..." Rai and Raskreia showed a disappointment. "Can you let them try? Maybe Malisa will agree..." yuni beg with a puppy eyes toward Mike, his uncle. "fine!! But I won't guaranteed your safety!" "Thank you very much!!" Raskreia show her gratitude.

At the village*

"What?! An outsider?" Malisa shout "How can you just invited anyone, Mike?!" " Malisa..." "get me to see them I will tell them to screw off!" Mike hesitated before guided her to the meal room where Raskreia and Rai were sitting and waiting for the news with Yuni. Upon opening the door, the extraordinary beauty of the Cadis making her blush and shock.

"Err, Mike you did a great job! Of course we will welcome them! More believer will make thing even prettier!" The sudden change of speech make Mike Roll his eyes. How could a man be this beautiful?! The one next to him...is his sister, isn't she? I don't care I will make him mine!! Sorry Mike it's look like I don't need you anymore! "Hi! I am Malisa, Mike might already told you about me...well, welcome to our village! And hello my cute little Yuni!" She go and pitch her cheek earning a protesting sound from her. She started conversation on various topic including the jade while Raskreia keep the conversation going, Malisa tried to link the topic to Rai but After spending almost an hour failing to get a word out from Rai, Malisa gave up and walk off. Rai completely Ignore everyone in the room and stare at the bread in his hand. Raskreia noticed Malisa keep baiting her eyes lid toward Rai showing off those beautiful face shape and eyes lash. However, Rai didn't even blink at her make Raskreia feel proud. In your face!! Trying to Flirt with Rai? You are 1000 years too young! *she grin in her mind*


	5. Pleasure-potion

In one of the cave isolate from the village*

"Lord! Please gain me a potion that could make man completely lost their control!" Malisa voice could be heard within the cave. "Pleasure Potion? Don't you have ton of that in your laboratory?" "Lord! The normal one won't work on the man I wanted. I tried many time before but it still fail miserably!" "Don't tell me... Is it him, Malisa? The outsider?" Malisa father, the village chief voice sound out. "Father that's the one! And his sister is also pretty, not as pretty as me but still consider a rare beauty!"

(Rai and Raskreia never bother to explain their relation so everyone in the village assumed they are sibling as they way they look, their hair, eyes color and behavior are the same)

"Hmm? The normal Potion won't work? Well, I will gain you the Noble pleasure potion which will work on any creature without a doubt, in return you know what to do hehehe" "thank you my lord!!! I won't let you be disappointed! We will held the ceremony in the village when everyone gather, your highness could have all the blood you desire!" "Good!! You can come and get the potion tomorrow!"

several days later*

Malisa knock on the door of Rai then Raskreia room, calling them out on the other hand she held a tray with two cups of red wine. "We will held a religious ceremony tomorrow in the evening so I need your help Raskreia... can you go with the villager and help them collect goods for the event?" "Sure! No problem! Will we get to see the jade tomorrow?" "Of course! I think the lord will agree and get out his jade for us, his faithful believer to witness and enjoy the glory of eternality! Isn't it exciting, Rai?" "...*nod his head*" Malisa eyes shown a lovely and flirty expression, Finally she got a reply from Rai even if it just a nod. Raskreia clutch her hand in anger in order not to punch malisa in the face. "What's that?" Raskreia change the topic to the tray. "Oh! I totally forgot about these!" She give one cup to Raskreia "You have to drink this to make us acknowledge you as one of us And here's your, Rai" "I see... what's in here?" "Just a traditional wine" "but I don't drink..." "It's just one cup come on! Even yuni drank it!" Out off excuses Rai and Raskreia drink the wine in one breath before return the cup back. Watching Rai drink the wine, Malisa feel thrill as her plan goes smoothly. The potion will certainly kick in at night and Then Rai...you will all be mine!

"Raskreia, the villager are waiting for you to discuss their plan yuni will going with you as well" "discussing plan? Now? The sun nearly set!" "They'll be off in the evening as the thing we need will have to gather at night" "gather at night? How could we see thing in the night?" "We Have our method !and It's our traditional and rule for the ceremony" Malisa annoyed by Raskreia questions. "Rai let's go!" "No no Rai won't be going anywhere! We need him here for the other work!" "Is that so?...Well then see you tomorrow Rai!" And she walk away. "Rai you can go back to your room for now! I will call you when we need you"

Rai sitting in his room all day without open the light, looking out at the small window. He did felt something wrong when the wine enter his system but he couldn't actually tell what it is. As the sun vanish from the sky, replace by thousand stars he feel his body become hotter and hotter. First it just a Luke warm making one a bit uncomfortable then It's almost unbearably hot before replace by a cold feeling run through out his body. And the cycle start all over again. Rai tried using his power to suppress the heat inside him. To his dismay it her even worst. Suddenly his door open and a woman walk in. Rai turn his head and gaze at Malisa as she shut the door before he turn his back facing her and ignore her. Malisa walk toward Rai slowly until she's half step from where Rai is standing. Then she softly poke Rai with he finger tip in a seduction manner. Rai widen his eyes at the sudden contacts. He finally know what's inside the wine, the pleasure potion. The potion which make male creature lost all of their control and will turn them into a creature in heat. "Rai... only I can help you release the pleasure you been wanting as the female in town are all dispatch." "Why would you do that?" "Why would I do that? Rai you gotta he kidding me! I will do everything I can to obtain the man I want, everything, and you are just the man I laid my eyes on!" "I already have a wife" "A wife? Who care what you have? Your wife is a poor girl don't you think? As her husband today will become someone else husband tomorrow!" She cling her hand around his neck but Rai stay still and doesn't even move or flitch "Don't hold back Rai, I know you cannot hold your inter beast any longer, release it all out, I'm here to help you.." Received silentness from Rai Malisa moving her hand further and further but Rai suddenly grab her hand and throw it off making her stumble back a few steps. "Stop it, Malisa" shocking by his action as there weren't any man who could resist her charm before, not to mention with the help of the potion. She gritted her teeth while stay still thinking of a better way to approach him. A thud could be heard. Rai turn around about to use his power and put her unconscious when he spot Malisa collapse on the ground and Raskreia standing next to her body. "Raskreia...you..When did you?.." "I thought something smell fishy when I heard all the women are going to forest except Malisa so I secretly sneak back into the village and Rai? What's happen?" "I've been drug..." "drug? But normal one couldn't cause us harm unless it create for a noble..." "Yes." A smell of arouse hit her nose "...Don't tell me it's a pleasure potion?!...Rai...Could you handle it?" "I will try, Raskreia get out of the room before I lost control!" "Rai..." "get away...get her out as well*signature his eyes toward Malisa*" "okay..." Raskreia expressed a worried expression before she vanish with Malisa. Rai drop his body onto the nearby wooden chair, trying to control his urge and inter beast instinct.

For some reason half an hour later his door open again, and Raskreia walk in with a small glass soup bowl on the wooden tray. He watched her every moment she make with a curious expression. "Rai...I heard this could help you control your..." she couldn't finish her sentence when she find herself slam against the wall and trap between his arm. The soup amazingly didn't even spilt out even a drop. Rai get the tray off her hand with his free hand "I'll drink this when we're finish" "Fin-n-ish? What are you tryin-" and that's it.

Rai shut her up with his own lip. "Didn't I tell you get away from here? Why are you coming back darling?" "Nghh...Rai...I just...the soup..." His eyes illuminate a crimsons color "the soup can wait, laskreia" "the soup suppose to calm you...ngh...down" "but I need you to calm me down, can you, my wife?" "I..." she pull Rai into a deep kiss. Their mouth dancing in a slow intimate rhythm as their palms intervene sweetly. Unfortunately they pulled out when they feel the need to breath. Damn oxygen. "Shall we continue it on the bed? Or do you prefer the sofa?" "Bed...is...better...*blush*"

Rai pov (Didn't expect to see his POV? XD)

Seeing her blush making me feel even more excited, I undress hers and mine and folding the clothes neatly before place them on the plain wooden chair.

Raskreia is sitting on the bed looking gorgeous. I know she's nervous, but her nervousness thrilled me. licking my lip I trail my hand along her soft skin anticipate to sink my fang in them. Upon reaching her neck I lower my head and barge out my fangs. A sweet richly favor liquid flow into my mouth. "Rai...you...", I pull out and guide her head to my neck. Her expression soften as she open her mouth and bitted me back. Both of our eyes grow and the blood contract successfully form which a twin rose symbol appear on our left wrists. Blood exchange between nobles indicate they accept each other, and now officially a mate for life. She belong to me, mine and no one else for eternality. "Rai...ah..." she let out a decent moan when I enter her "shhh...be quiet...we don't want to be find out now, do we?" I whisper softly in her ear. Raskreia nod furiously, one hand covering her mouth while another press on my chest. I grab those small hand and clasp them with mine. Continuing thrusting forward We both soon met our climax. Yet again, I buried my self deep and released all my seed inside those small stomach causing a whimper escaped her lip.

No one pov

Raskreia looking down at her messy body. This time luckily, Rai stop after only three round or else she wouldn't be able to walk again. Suddenly they heard a group villagers voice , shown that they were back from the forest. "Rai...they 're back..." "let's get you cleanse" "I...can clean myself..." He pulled her in a kiss while his hand form a reddish light clearing all the mess in a second. "See? It much easier this way" Rakseria turned red as she drove her head away from him.

knock knock* someone knock the door...


	6. Mission

knock knock*

"Rai! It's me, Mike... Did you happen to see Rakseira somewhere?" Rai swung the door open with an emotionless expression. "Did something happen?" "Raskreia..., your sister...we lost trace of her in the forest..." "..." Rai continue staring in his face without blinking. Seeing this, Mark began to sweat "I swear...I did take good care of her but when I pull my eyes off for several minutes she disappeared, We tried looking for her last night...but..." Rai still staring at him bearing an indifferent face. "Rai...I..." "Rai who's out there?" A female voice could be heard from Rai room. "Rai!?? You?!" Mike widen his eyes at Rai "How could you...?!". Raskreia get of the bed and walk toward Rai resting her hand on his shoulder. "Raskreia?!" "Oh! Good morning, Mike" she greet him casually. "How did you?! When did you?! Ugh...You are with Rai all along?" "Yes I feel sick last night so I came back first, sorry for not telling you beforehand!". "That's okay, How do you feel right now?" "Pretty good" "thank goddess, I was so worried, well even if you tell me I probably can't let you go, Malisa said no one can come back to the village until today unless we want bad things to happen." "She said that?" "Yes and she said it's an order as the village chief. Well, I gotta go and tell everyone that you're fine" "please do"..

"Where's Malisa?" Rai asked his wife, one hand on his waist while another one pick up the soup bowl, drinking the cold soup directly from the bowl as he didn't bother with the spoon. His elegant manner? (Forget it, Rai is too tired to worried about that LoL) "Malisa? I knocked her out last night and place her in her room..." "And?" "And I erased her memory too...she wouldn't able to remember last night event.." "...well done" Raskreia blush at Rai rare praise.

at Malisa side*

"Ugh...what happen? My head hurt..." she remain still trying to remember what happened. "A potion...yes! That right! the lord bestow me potions... and Have I used it yet? Ughhhhhh never mind!" "Lisa?! Are you in there?" "Dad? What's wrong?" "Don't ask me what's wrong! Aren't you going to escort the lord??? The ceremony will begin soon! And gosh, open the damn door! U wanna me shouting forever?" "I'm coming!! God must you yell ???"

Blah blah blah

Decent amount of time pass—-*Midnight*

Villager, gather in a circle! The ceremony will start soon and His majesty will bless us with his immorality! "Yeah, yeah..!!!" Villager chorus happily as they didn't know death would approach them soon, very soon.

"My lord! The ceremony will begin in a minute! shall I escort you there?." Said malisa is a flirty manner. "Hehehe, you done a great job, don't worry I will gain you eternal life with you father!" "My father and I have another request my lord!" "Tell me later I aren't in mood to listen" "yes my grace..."

The ceremony start in the middle of the night as it the time the moon would be in its full luminous. Villagers gather around in the central of their village form a

big circle near the small wooden stage high enough that would break your neck if you happen to slip off. There are all the thing necessary for the event on the stage and in the middle there is an elegant chair made from polish oak wood, the detail itself was stunning and elegant. Rai and Raskreia couldn't stand with the crowded as they newly joined so they stood near the stage 20feet always from the circle. Mutter could be heard as a carriage arrived with village chief as the driver. Malisa and her dad hurriedly jump off from the front seat and open the carriage door. A man wearing a black cloak appear within earning a loud shriek cheer from the villagers. The cloak man walk up the stage to take a seat at the wooden chair. He raise his hand to silence the crowded before pulling his cloak off revealing a skinny blue hair dude which you could have guess he's evil just by first glance.

"Well well well, look what we got here! My followers! Good good there's a lots more than I thought!" He body stiff when his eyes revert to the corner of the stage, spotting Rai and Raskreia dart their red pupil towards him. "hahaha, you're my new followers, aren't you? Don't worry You guy won't be left out I will drain every single one of you!!!!" A purple light glow under all the villager feet except malisa and her father. Seeing this Malisa quickly run to Rai side. " Lord! This is our last wish! My father and I want to have him and her so please spare them!" "Your last wish? Fine now scram off my way" he shout and take a sit. "Thank you my lord!" She turn back to them " Did you hear that? I ask the lord for your life and now you own me yours, you are mine now!!" Rai and Raskreia didn't utter a single word and continue looking at her disdainfully. Their eyes widen when the saw all the villagers turn skinny like their blood have been suck dried up leaving only flesh and bones hanging on them looking worst than a corpse. "What the...?" Raskreia gaps, her hand cover her mouth. "Hahaha!! Now that's what I call satisfy! I feel so much stronger!" The blue hair dude yell resting on his thorn while looking a people suffering for his sake. Rai take a step toward the stage but block by Malissa presence "Rai, where do you intend to go? Don't you remember you own me your body and life?" "Step aside" Rai calmly said. "Hey? Is that how you thank me? You ca—..." suddenly she was cut off. What happened? I can't move nor speak!!! What did he do? Who is he world is he?" Rai lean in and whisper lightly in her ear "You have no right to block my way, now scram off..." Rai adjust his height and continue his step. "Malisa, you ask me to spare this man life and now he didn't want you, well then let me kill him muhahahahaha" (-.- I know he sound insane but yeah he's indeed out of his mind). Rai arrived and stand face to face with him. The blue hair lord felt a dreadful presence about Rai "Are you a noble?" "..." "Huh? Don't wanna answer? Heh, even a clan leader is useless now I have all the aid from the blood! I can take one on one with the lord!" "..." "Now,now, if you chicken out better surrender and give up or else I won't even leave your corpse in one piece! Now kneel before me and beg for forgiveness!"

"Shut up, How long do you think you can look down on me?" The stage fall apart, piece of wood flying everywhere creating a foggy scene. As the smoke clear, the Blue hair dude is now kneeling before Rai with a shock expression on his face. "How?!!! You're using mind control on me even though Im as strong as the lord?!!! That's defined logic!!!" "Screw off, logic have nothing to do with me" Rai send him flying hitting the near by mountain created a big crack. "Ughh...damn you!!!!!" He pull out various potions spell from his breast pocket and throw it on the ground with a purple glowing hand, Smoke, liquid and fog combine together turning them into a hundred fearsome creatures surround around Rai and villagers. "Hahaha!! How's that?? You cannot protect the villager while fighting me can you?" Rai grit his teeth in frustration but then Raskreia appear before him "Rai, take a very good care of him, I will deal with these creature!!"

Rai nod at his wife. "Shit!!! She's a noble as well? Damn that's suck!" "Are you the one who give malisa potion?" "How do you kn-? Wait don't tell me she used it on you?!!" "..." "hahaha!!! How does that feel? I assume good huh?" "..." e on! Don't ignore me!! You had all the pleasure!!" "You are a dead meat" Rai eyes turn scarlet as he show a small smirk.

I'm gonna skip the battle cause -,- it sound boring*

Rai successfully execute the blue hair bastard, all the monsters were killed by Raskreia and Rai. Villager return to normal even though they Witness Rai and Raskreia ability they didn't question instead worship them more. Malisa and her father are no where to be found, eventually villagers choose new chief. The couple stay for several days they finally decided to depart.

At the outskirts of the villager surrounded by large trees*

Mike: Rai, Are you going back today?

Rai: *Nod*

Mike: Hey! Say something don't just nod!

Rai:...yes

Mike: ughh really Rai?!! ...I want to ask your permission on something.

Rai: Go ahead...

Mike: It's about Raskreia...I-

Rakseria: Rai! Do we depart in a moment? Oh hi Mike *wave at him* (she's just being friendly, usually she wasn't that full of energy =)

Rai: Yes...

Raskreia: I shall bid farewell to everyone then...

Mike: Wait Rakseria! I have something to say!

Rakseria: *held her step* what is it?

Mike: *look at Rai and back to her* Rai...please be my witness *blush*

Rai: *barely raise his brow*

Mike: Raskreia, the first day I meet you I already fall for you...

Rakseria: *eyes open wide*

Rai: *frown deeply*

Mike: I really like you Rakseria!! I'm willing to take care of you forever until the ocean dried up, sky fall down!! I am serious! Please accept my feeling *grab her hand and he kneel on one knee*

Raskreia: That's a bit...

take care of me forever huh? Do you know how long I could live???? I could live up to 10000 years and you could only alive for a century. How could you take care of me until the ocean dried up? *smile bitterly in her small mind*

Mike look at Rai his another free hand hold Rai wrist

Mike: Rai you as her brother and a male should be able to know my feeling toward her right?!!

Rai:...*dart his eyes at Raskreia*

Raskreia: *dart her eyes back in awkward manner*

(Author P.S: I don't think it's a wise idea to proposed another people wife in front of them and using them as a witnesses)

Raskreia: Mike...I know you are sincere but I can't accept your feeling...please save it for another lady.

Mike: Why? Rai didn't oppose it!!... he accept me on his behalf as your brother!

Raskreia:...

Rai: I never said I was her brother.

Mike: Nah don't tried to fool me. You two look so much alike if you aren't her brother, then Who are you?

shake Mike hand off his wrist and pull Raskreia into his embrace*

Rai: Her eternal husband.


End file.
